


Skins

by paradiamond



Category: Skins (UK), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Non-powered AU, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiamond/pseuds/paradiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Hank, Alex, Raven, Sean, and Darwin in modern day, teenage America, as they attempt to score, party, and find themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skins

**Author's Note:**

> xmen_firstkink fill for the prompt, Skins AU, Angsty Teenage mutants having sex, doing drugs, and trying to find themselves.
> 
> Any and All pairings are welcome. THE MORE, THE MERRIER.

**Hank**

When Hank wakes up, it’s to the sounds of screaming. He sits up, looks around. Apparently he slept on the floor last night. The room is unfamiliar, and spinning. There’s someone in the bed over in the corner. Hank rubs a hand over his face, wincing at the throb in his head. He’s had worse hangovers, but this one is pretty bad.

He stands up and tries to get his bearings, with minimal success. Downstairs, the screams have degenerated into angry yells. Hank would bet anything that whoever it is owns the house, which, if the room he is currently in is any indication, is completely destroyed.

The person in the bed groans and rolls over, onto the floor. It’s Darwin. Hank frowns and shuffles over to him.

“Darwin, get up.” Darwin doesn’t respond, so Hank nudges him a bit with his foot, and notices that he’s missing a shoe. Fantastic. “Get up, we need to leave now.” Darwin swats at him. Hank frowns. He really doesn’t want to deal with this right now, but he also doesn’t want Darwin to get in trouble. He leans down and tugs his arm, annoyed.

“I’m serious, you need to get up. Come on, we’ll go get breakfast-” He glances over at the clock and frowns. “Or, lunch I guess, and try to re-group with the others.” Darwin is not swayed.

Fuck it, Hank thinks. He’ll text Alex and get him to come deal with him. It’s probably his fault he’s like this anyway.

He manages to make it down the stairs, find his other shoe, (and his phone, which he hadn’t realized had been missing), steal some advil out of the medicine cabinet, and make it out to the front yard, all without incurring the wrath of the yelling woman. It’s a skill honed by years of hardcore partying.

He isn’t the only one making an escape, and he spots Angel Salvadore, who had been a friend of the group, until she had turned into a giant bitch and started hanging out with Emma and her crew of skanks. Hank doesn’t really have that much of a problem with her, but Raven does, and she’s his technical girlfriend most of the time, so he’s kind of obligated to hate her. Hank ignores her and goes on his way, squinting down at his phone in the sunlight. It’s Saturday, so at least he doesn’t have school the tomorrow, he thinks.

He has ten texts, most of which are drunken crap from last night, one of which is from his asshole cousin Tony, which he ignores, and a missed call from his mother. He resolves to deal with her later, and checks his predictably embarrassing sent texts for disasters. To Hank’s intense relief, they aren’t that bad. Not like last time when Hank found that he had sent some fairly mortifying pictures to his english teacher, Professor Xavier, and then allowed Raven to convince him that they needed to steal his phone to delete them. The whole thing ended with Xavier catching them, and the ultimate deletion of his number from Hank’s phone. After that incident, random, misspelled texts to his friends don’t seem that bad.

His phone buzzes. It’s a text from Sean.

‘dude. have you seen darwin? we kind of lost him last night’

Hank rolls his eyes and texts him the address.

**Alex**

After he and Sean collect Darwin from a post-party disaster area, Alex suggests they hit Raven’s ihop for some breakfast hangover food. They readily agree, though Darwin is already starting to look better. Alex swears sometimes that his ability to bounce back from shit is outside the range of a normal person.

They blow right by the lady at the little podium thing inside of the door to go sit at a booth in Ravens’ section.

Alex throws himself down into the seat, Darwin and Sean slide in across from him. Alex rubs a hand over his face and wishes someone would kill him.

“Let me guess, you guys just woke up.” It’s Raven, one hand on her hip and the other holding a pot of coffee.

Sean grins at her charmingly. “Actually, Alex and I have been up since five, looking for him.” He pokes Darwin with a spoon, which Darwin swats away good naturedly.

“You should have come with us, from what I can remember it was a great night.” Darwin says, taking a sip from the coffee Raven had poured for him and making a face. Raven rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, I’m sure it would have been great to work the morning shift completely hungover and miserable.” She eyes Alex. “Or still drunk.” Alex grins at her.

“You coming to the rave tonight Rav?” Sean smirks at him, reaching out to give him a fist bump. Darwin snorts. “That wasn’t even funny.”

Alex shrugs. “What can I say, I’m running on low fuel here.” Sean hums in agreement.

“You guys want the usual?” A chorus of ‘yeses’. She laughs and goes to put in the order.

“Your ass looks amazing in that skirt Rav!” Alex yells, earning him a scandalized look from an elderly woman.

She flips him off, earning herself an even more scandalized look, probably due to the fact that she’s a girl. Alex laughs and hooks his arm over the back of the booth, starting to feel a bit better already.

“But for real you guys, Angel texted me, and this rave is going to be the craziest party ever.”

“Angel?” Darwin raises an eyebrow. “Bitchy, sleeps with everyone Angel?”

Alex glares at him. “No Darwin, the other Angel we know.” Sean cracks up and punches Darwin in the arm. Darwin ignores him.

“Well did she tell you that this amazing rave was happening in an empty mine shaft or a crack house? Because if she did then I’m obliged to tell you that she was lying, there is no rave. She’s just an evil bitch.”

Alex rolls his eyes. “No. And this is a real thing, seriously.” Darwin ‘mm hms’ and shares a glance with Sean, who looks over at something away from their table.

“Well, whether the rave is real or not won’t matter if Raven hears us talking about Angle and kills us so shh.”

They shut up and watch her finish walking over, holding their food. She gives them a weird look, but doesn’t comment, instead she asks, “Have you guys seen Hank? He texted me at three AM last night so I figure he was with you guys at some point.” She sets their food down on the table.

Darwin nods. “He was at the house I woke up at this morning, but he left.”

“Yeah, he texted me the address, so we know he was at least alive at-” He opens his phone and hits a button. “11:27 this morning.”

Raven rolls her eyes. “Ok well if you guys see him, ask him about the rave, I’m not sure if I’m going yet and I want to know if he is.”

Alex grins. Darwin winces, and Sean snorts into his drink. Raven gives them a confused look, and walks off, leaving them to their insanity.

**Sean**

Sean walks down the street by himself, texting absently and looking around at stuff. He had begged off hanging out with Alex and Darwin at Alex’s to stop by his house, change clothes, assure the parentals, who were leaving for the rest of the weekend and Monday, and stop by his dealer’s place, who conveniently lives three doors down from him.

His mother tuts over his appearance, smooths down his hair, and then goes back to reading the paper. Easy as pie, Sean thinks. He smirks as he makes his way up the stairs. She thinks he’s over at Alex’s place every other night playing video games. Which is kind of true. He usually starts at Alex’s anyway.

He strips off his gross, party saturated clothes, briefly considers showering and then just throws on some fresh ones and sprays himself down with Fabreeze. It’s not ideal, but Sean’s a busy guy. He has dealers to see, pot to smoke, and raves to go to. He grabs money and heads out.

He goes out the back to avoid his mom and circles around to the front of the house. His billion year old next door neighbor waves to him and he waves back, smiling. Sean likes her. One time she had covered for him to his mother when he threw up in her garden, in exchange for pot brownies. They get along great. Her granddaughter, Jean, is Alex’s brother’s girlfriend or something.

He jumps the fence in front of his dealer’s house and strides up to the door, doing his best to look natural about it, but not really caring that much. Most everyone in the neighborhood knows what Mr. Lehnsherr does for a living, and anyone who doesn’t thinks he’s a tutor.

He knocks on the door and waits. It never takes long, Sean supposes that he probably doesn’t want random teenagers seen hanging out on his front steps, tutoring cover or not.

The door opens and Sean automatically steps inside. “Sup Erik?” He gives Sean a hard look. Sean shoots him his sweetest smile. Erik is a severe, scary looking man, but Sean has been buying from him since he was thirteen, and he knows that he secretly likes him.

He rolls his eyes. “Did you bring money?” He asks, like always. Sean fishes it out of his pocket and holds it up. “I always do.”

Erik takes it from him and counts it. “Weed? Or something stronger?” Sean think for a second before deciding.

“Can I get X for the rave tonight, and however much weed I can get with the rest?”

Erik nods, pockets the money and motions him to follow. They go back into the kitchen, and Sean hops up onto the counter. Erik glares at him, but has long since stopped bothering to tell him to get down.

“Wait here, I’ll go get you your stuff.” Sean nods and pulls out his phone. He has a text from Alex, saying that he talked to Azazel, an exchange student who somehow knows everyone and everything that happens in town, at all times, and that he was sure that the rave was legit, and one from Hank, asking him if he knew where his wallet was. He occupies himself with answering them until Erik comes back, drugs in hand.

He hands them to Sean unceremoniously and crosses him arms. “Now get out, I’ve got a meeting soon and you can’t be here for it.” Sean grins at him and jumps off the counter, earning himself a glare. It’s pretty much Erik’s default expression though, so Sean doesn’t worry.

“Thanks, see you later.” He gets halfway out the door when Erik stops him.

“Hey.” Sean turns, suddenly nervous. “You see that Summers kid, tell him I want my money by Thursday.” The ‘or else’ hangs in the air. Sean nods, and makes a quick escape. Erik lets him go, looking satisfied. He might not be one of those crazy dealers, but he was still a scary guy. Sean was pretty sure that Alex did not want to be on his shit list.

On his way out the front door, he almost runs into Charles Xavier, who has his hand raised like he’s about to knock. He blinks, and then smiles. “Er, hello there Sean, how are you?” He flushes. Tries and fails to subtly hide the bottle of wine he’s holding.

Sean’s a bit thrown. “Uhh.” He can’t quite process his english teacher standing on his drug dealer’s doorstep, apparently for a date. He tries again. “I’m uh. Good?”

“Sean was just leaving.” Erik’s voice is right behind him, and he jumps about a foot in the air. “I was just helping him with something for his mother.” Charles’s face visibly brightens with false, embarrassed cheer. “Oh! Do you live near here Sean?”

Sean makes a sound that could reasonably be accepted as ‘yes’. All he can think about is the hundred dollars worth of drugs in his pockets. Does Xavier know? He figures he probably doesn’t, considering Erik had lied, and that fact that he was glaring at Sean like he wanted to kill him.

Sean figures that it’s time he left. “Well, I’ve got to go give that thing to my mom for her, you know. Condition.” They both look at him. Xavier with mild amusement and Erik with burning rage.

He practically runs down the walk, and doesn’t stop until he’s reached the relative safety of his room. He pulls out his phone and texts Raven; ‘storys abt Prof and my dealer are legit. omg.’

He had heard rumors that they were sleeping together, he just hadn’t thought they were actually true.

He hopes that Erik will continue to sell to him.

He hopes that Erik won’t kill him next time he sees him.

It’s a good thing he bought all that pot, he thinks. He certainly needs it now.

**Alex**

“Sup Scotty.” Alex ruffles his little brother’s hair on his way through the living room, Darwin in tow. Scott ignores him, his eyes riveted on his phone, probably busy texting his kind-of girlfriend Jean Grey, even though Alex has tried to tell him multiple times that texting her a billion times a day makes him seem desperate.

They don’t run into anyone else on the way up the stairs or in the upstairs hall. Alex figures his Mom’s at work and he hasn’t seen his Dad more than twice since the divorce.

They go up to Alex’s room. Usually, on days like this when it’s just them, they’ll hang out, play xbox, maybe fool around a bit. They’ve been friends for a long time, and Darwin has spent a lot of time over at Alex’s house, trying to escape his mother, who hates him. Alex gets in trouble a lot, like the time with the cherry bombs in the microwaves at school, so he understands parental disapproval, but Darwin’s mother seriously just can’t stand to be around him. Alex has never been able to understand why, but Darwin doesn’t like to talk about it, so they don’t.

Darwin turns the tv on and tosses Alex a controller, the movements familiar. They settle down to blow stuff up for a while.

Alex is relieved ten minutes later when Darwin finally asks what he’s been clearly deliberating over, then immediately wishes he hadn’t. “So when are you gonna talk to Sean?”

Alex doesn’t look away from the screen. “Um. What are you talking about? I talk to Sean all the time.”

“You know what I’m talking about.” Alex pauses the game mid-explosion and turns to glare at him. Darwin leans back in the bean bag chair, nonplussed.

“Dude. We’ve been over this. I’m not in- I don’t have a thing for Sean.”

“Ok. One, you really, really do. And two, you need to stop denying it because it’s getting embarrassing just being around you.”

“I do not! We fuck! That’s it! It’s doesn’t mean anything alright? I mean, I fuck you and nobody says I’m in love with you.” Darwin gives him a hard look, and Alex looks away.

“Look man, all I’m saying is that you need to get your mind right over this. I don’t know how much you remember about last night, but from what I remember it was a whole lot of you, alternatively making out with and ranting about Sean, to anybody who would listen. And it wasn’t bro-acceptable, or even fuck buddy stuff man.” Alex colors and occupies himself with pretending to text.

Darwin leans over and takes the phone. Alex glares at him but lets it go. Anyone else would have gotten a black eye.

“I’m not saying you actually have to do anything about it, I’m just saying that you need to think about it and stop sleeping with random gingers. Ok? Because I’m concerned.”

Alex rolls his eyes and fake punches him in the arm. “Yeah, fine. Whatever man, can I have my phone back now?” Darwin hands it over. They go back to their game. Alex has trouble concentrating, but not to the point where he doesn’t beat Darwin, who he also kills at games. Darwin laughs good naturdly and turns it off.

Alex just stays sitting in his beanie bag chair, staring at the screen. Darwin flops down on Alex’s bed and waits.

Alex sees him watching and frowns. “It’s just that-” He stops and pushes himself up, goes to his closet to get a cigarette from his hidden spot in the pocket of a jacket he never wears. He sits on the bed next to Darwin. “I don’t want to mess it up. Sean and I have an ok thing going, and I don’t want to...I don’t know.” He lights the cigarette, frustrated.

Darwin sits up and puts a hand on his shoulder, Alex resists the urge to shake it off. “You don’t want to loose him?”

Alex meets him eyes briefly before looking away. “Yeah. I guess, whatever.” He kicks off his shoes and throws himself back on the bed. He stares at the ceiling. “This sucks.”

Darwin laughs and tries to ruffle his hair, Alex mock growls and bats his hand away. They end up getting into a mock fight, burning a hole into Alex’s sheets with the cigarette, and making out for a while before they go back to playing games.

**Raven**

Working at ihop isn’t so bad, Raven thinks as shes counting her, admittedly meager, tips for the day. Sure it smells, and the people are generally either old or drunk, but at least it’s a job.

Her phone buzzes, she reaches for it from her crosslegged position in the center of her bed. It’s Hank, texting her back finally. She rolls her eyes. For a genius, he really was an idiot sometimes.

‘Hey Raven, sorry I didn’t get back to you earlier, mom had me doing menial labor for most of the day to make up for staying out all night.” Raven smiles at his complete sentences and grammatical correctness. He’s the only person she knows who texts like that. She finds it adorable.

She texts back, ‘Ya well u should be loser’ but doesn’t want him to think she’s actually mad or anything so she texts him again, ‘are u going 2 the rave 2night??’

‘Not, sure yet. Kind of still talking shit from mom. Can I come over and talk about it?’ Raven rolls her eyes. He’s so obvious, it’s sad, really.

‘yes, Hank, you can come over to “talk abt the rave”’

‘That’s not what I meant.’ She can practically feel his embarrassment radiating off of it.

‘sure haha’ She sends it and gets up to go shower. She’s all gross from work and he’s still her boyfriend after all.

When she gets out about ten minuted later, she finds, ‘I’ll be there in twenty.” Which gives her ten minutes to get ready. She sits down at her desk/makeup station. It’s not like she ever uses it for anything else, which probably has something to do with the fact that she’s failing out of school. She frowns and gets to work. She had always been self-conscious about her appearance.

When Hank finally gets there, Raven spends the obligatory twenty minutes standing behind her father as he talks to Hank about the latest sciency thing he’s doing or how great the debate team is doing this year or whatever.

Raven’s dad loves Hank. It’s the main benefit of dating a total nerd. He thinks he’s a good influence on her. It isn’t true, but it’s helpful when she wants to do things like...go to all night raves. She just tells him that Hank got tickets to the opera or something and he lets them do whatever they want. It also doesn’t hurt that Hank’s father is a state senator who’s main platform is pro-abstinence education, and Hank backs those beliefs publicly. It allows them to have the door closed when they have sex, something that was not allowed when she was dating Azazel or briefly, Alex.

Eventually, she’s able to extricate Hank with a story about a history project that needs to be done. Which is technically true, she just has no intention of doing it.

Her dad lets them go, like he always does when he thinks that Hank is going to be assisting her in her homework. Raven thinks that he hopes that some of Hanks insane intelligence will rub off on her somehow.

They go upstairs. Twenty minutes later, Raven throws him out.

**Hank**

Twenty minutes after that, Hank is in Sean’s room, ranting.

“I mean, what does she want me to do? Lie? Tell her I love her when I’m not sure if I do or not? That would be worse wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, man. Worse.” Hank knows that Sean isn’t really paying all that much attention to him, but he’s just grateful to have someone to talk to, even if that person is fantastically high.

Hank lets out a growl of frustration and collapses down onto Sean’s bed, next to him. He’s pretty much yelled out. Sean looks up distractedly, and passes him the joint he’s about halfway done with. Hank takes a draw and hands it back, frowning, too angry to even enjoy it.

Sean sits up and runs a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his face. Hank follows the movement with his eyes, then looks away. He and Sean had a casual thing the last time he and Raven had been ‘taking a break’, which happens kind of a lot, and sometimes Hank misses it.

Sean smirks at him, as if reading his thoughts, and reaches over to hand him the joint again.

“Man, you know what you need?”

Hank scowls and takes a drag. “A girlfriend who isn’t crazy?” Sean laughs and takes it back, finishing it off and putting it out in the half empty cup on his bedside table.

He crawls into Hank’s lap. “No.” He braces his hands on Hank’s chest and leans down to kiss him. Hank, knowing this is a terrible idea, kisses him back. Sean is a really good kisser, better than Raven, if Hank is being honest. The thought, coupled with Sean’s wandering hands, makes Hank push him off. Sean huffs.

“Come on” Sean whispers, “It’s been forever since we did anything.”

“Yeah, that’s because I have a girlfriend.” Also Alex is in love with you and I don’t want him to kick my ass, he thinks but doesn’t say

Sean laughs “Yeah? And how’s that going for you?”

Hank glares at him. “Now you're just being an ass.” Sean grins and licks his ear. Hank flushes, momentarily thrown, and Sean kisses him again, grinding his hips down on his, before pulling away. They’re both breathing hard.

“Look, Hank, I’m not gonna like, force you or anything.” Hank rolls his eyes. Sean is about half his size, and about as strong as Hank is dumb.

“Honestly Sean? I kind of doubt you could, even if you wanted to, so consider me reassured.”

Sean smirks. “Now who’s being an ass?”

Hank snorts and lets his hands rest on Sean’s back. He knows he’ll do it. He knows he will. He could never resist Sean’s ginger charms.

The thought makes Hank crack up, and Sean laughs too, even though he isn’t privy to Hank’s thoughts. It’s probably the drugs.

They lie there and laugh, Sean on top of Hank, for an undetermined amount of time. Every time one of them would start to wind down, the other would crack up again and start the process all over. The tension fades out of Hank’s body, and he can feel Sean relaxing further too, pressing his face into Hank’s neck, still shaking with laughter.

Eventually, they both calm down enough to stop. They lie in silence for a minute, Hank stroking Sean’s hair absently. Sean hums and starts to kiss Hank’s neck appreciatively, his hands inching their way up Hank’s shirt.

Hank lets him.

**Raven**

Raven was furious. More so at herself than at Hank is she was being honest. She had backed him into a corner by asking him if he loved her, which she knew was never a good idea, and then she had gotten pissed and embarrassed and thrown him out like a child. She had spent over an hour just sitting in her room, aggressively doing her nails and re-organizing all her cds, but eventually she just couldn’t take being in the house anymore.

She was angry and embarrassed and she really, really wanted some drugs. So she was on her way to Sean’s house.

She’s about halfway there when she gets a text from Alex. ‘hey comin 2 the rave?’ She ignores it, wondering if she can convince Sean to stay in with her and get drunk or something. She doesn’t feel like going out any time soon.

Besides, she heard that Angel the bitch was going to be there.

When she gets to Sean’s house she waves to his parents, who are pulling out of their driveway, and makes her way up to the door, her mood rapidly improving. She reaches for the door bell, but the door opens before she can press it.

For a second she can’t believe it.

“Oh. My god.” It’s Hank, looking extremely guilty, wearing a shirt Raven knows for sure belongs to Sean, and covered in hickeys.

He freezes. “Uh. Rav-”

“Don’t. Just do not talk to me, Hank McCoy, ever again.” He winces and stares at her like a deer caught in the headlights. She’s furious. She can’t deal with this.

She turns around and starts stomping down the walk. “Raven wait!” She hears him run up behind her and whirls.

“No! You don’t get to talk to me! How fucking dare you do this to me!” She throws her purse at him and he ducks, looking freaked out. She knows she’s making a scene, throwing a screaming fit in public, but she can’t stop. He stares at her.

“Go!” He jumps and practically runs away from her down the walk, tripping over Sean’s steps. She glares after him, her arms crossed, her mind whirling.

Oddly enough, she still kind of wants to go to Sean to rant and smoke, but ranting to Sean about Hank cheating on her with Sean is a little too weird for her. Plus, she’s mad at Sean, so. Not doing that. She really wants a smoke though.

It occurs to her as she’s standing on Sean’s front stoop like an idiot that Sean’s dealer like, lives on his street. She stands up to go look for the house.

Ten minutes later, she still can’t remember which it is, and has walked up and down the street roughly ten times. She’s just about to give up when she spots Professor Xavier coming out of a house on the other side of the street. Bingo, she thinks. Apparently Sean was right.

She tries to stealthily cross the street without him noticing, but he sees her. He waves and starts to walk towards her. She silently curses her impatience, but smiles charmingly at him.

“Raven! How nice to see you.” He sounds seriously happy to see her. She suspects it’s the cheer that comes from just getting laid.

“I’m good, Professor. Just...running some errands.” She winces internally. What a stupid thing to say.

“Oh! Are you here to see Erik?” Raven is thrown, she stares at him. “Um. Yes?”

“For which subject?” What?

“Sorry?”

“What subject is he tutoring you in?”

“Oh! Uh, math. Calculus, you know...math.” He nods agreeably. Wow. Raven thinks. Apparently love really is blind.

“Well, don’t worry about it Raven, needing help is nothing to be ashamed of and I’m sure you’ll do fine.” She smiles weakly at him.

“Uh, thanks, Professor...for that. I actually have to you know, go now and get tutored so...” He waves her off and she practically runs up to the door. She knocks, and turns around to make sure he’s really leaving. He is.

The door opens. “What did you forget this time Char-” Erik notices who he’s talking to and breaks off, scowling. Raven tries not to laugh.

“Um, hi.” He crosses his arms and looks her over. “And you are?”

“Uh, Raven. Darkholme.” He stares at her. She fidgets, and wishes she had just not come.

“And?” He asks finally. She blinks. “uh, well, I’d like to uh. Buy some drugs?” He looks unimpressed.

“Well maybe you should come back during business hours.” He moves to close the door. Raven’s suddenly angry again. “Yeah? Well, sorry, I didn’t know that drug dealers had business hours.”

The looks amused. “Then maybe you’re too young to buy drugs.”

She’s about to start yelling again, she can feel it. “Sean’s been buying drugs from you since we we’re in the seventh grade!”

He leans against the door frame and raises an eyebrow at her. “Are you done? Then get off my property.” He closes the door in her face. She gapes at it for a good two minutes before turning and walking back down the steps at a much more sedate pace than she’d climbed them.

She sits down on the curb and pulls out her phone. She has an apology text from Hank. She almost throws the phone into the woods across the street. Instead she just stares at it.

Ten minutes later, she hears someone calling her name. She looks up, it’s Professor Xavier.

“Raven?” She watches him walk down the road towards her, coming back from the way he had left.

“Hey, Professor, what’d you forget?” He smiles briefly. “My notebook, actually. Raven are you alright? Why are you out here?”

She feels suddenly angry at his polite concern and manners. She feels angry that his boyfriend or whatever he was wouldn’t sell her drugs. She feels angry that her boyfriend slept with one of her best friends. And she feels angry at herself.

“I’m just having a bad day, Professor.” He sits down beside her on the curb. She wants to push him over. If he tries to give her advice, she will.

“Maybe you and I should go back inside and have a talk with Erik.” She realizes that he thinks she’s having some tutoring-related problem.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” She gets up to leave, afraid she’ll do something terrible if she doesn’t. He follows her.

“Raven-”

“He’s lying to you, you know.” Oh god, she thinks. Stop. But she’s so angry, and tired of people lying to each other.

Xavier looks confused. “Sorry? Raven, I think you-”

“He’s a drug dealer. And I wasn’t here to get tutored, I was here to score. He deals to like, all your students.” It’s true, but Raven wishes she hadn’t said it almost immediately.

Xavier is just standing there, looking at her, not even looking angry and suddenly Raven can’t take it, she turns around and runs. She reaches Sean’s house, only three away, and hops the fence to retrieve her purse, which is still sitting in the yard from when she had thrown it at Hank. She turns to see if Xavier is following her. He isn’t. He’s walking up towards Erik’s front door, and Raven thinks, somewhat detachedly, that it’s too bad she’ll never be able to visit Sean on this street ever again. Then she remembers she’s pissed at Sean and why and feels even worse than she did before.

Her phone buzzes in her hand, she glance down at it. It’s Alex. ‘rave at ten, u in or not?’

Fuck it, Raven thinks, she’s already broken one illusion today. She texts him back.

‘ya meet you there. btw hank fucked sean, im pissed’ She sends it, and starts walking home. She has a rave to get ready for apparently.

**Darwin**

Darwin wakes up to Alex shaking him. “Mrmm.”

Alex shakes harder, “Dude get up, rave’s in an hour.” Darwin rolls over, he’s in Alex’s bed apparently. He eyes the clock, 9:15 pm. He rubs at his eyes. “How long was I out?”

Alex shrugs. “Dunno, I passed out too, just woke up and texted Raven” A phone goes off somewhere in the room. Darwin glances over. “Yours I think.”

Alex locates and pick it up. Darwin occupies himself with finding his pants. He glances over at Alex, who has gone strangely quiet, frowning down at the phone “Man, you ok?”

Alex shrugs and tosses him the phone. “Ravens coming, I don’t know if we should still bring Hank though, she seems pretty pissed.” Darwin reads it. He glances back up at Alex and tosses him his phone back.

“You seem pretty pissed too.” Alex is struggling into a hoodie. “Yeah, well.” He grumbles.

Darwin catches his arm, amused. “Look man, you can’t get pissed over Sean fucking Hank, when you’re fucking me, right?”

Alex pulls away, but seems less angry. “Yeah I know. It just...” Darwin smirks at him. Alex notices, he flushes. “Oh, shut up!”

He laughs and follows Alex out of the room and down the stairs.

They manage to get out of the house without any trouble, securing a promise from the little brother to lie about their whereabouts if asked, for the low price of twenty dollars. Darwin likes Scott, he’s a very straightforward kind of kid.

They roll out and grab a bite to eat at some fast food place, Sean meets them there. Darwin is impressed at Alex’s normal behavior towards him, but knows he’s probably just in denial again. He rolls his eyes and finishes his food, figuring he’ll just let them figure it out from then on.

In a very weird and awkward turn of events, they run into their hot but extremely hard-ass history teacher, Moira McTaggart, on their way to the rave.

“Oh! Hello boys.” She eyes then suspiciously for a moment. Darwin knows that Sean is still kind of high and Alex isn’t going to want to talk to her, due to the fact that she’s busted him on multiple occasions for smoking on school grounds, so it’s up to him.

“Hi, Ms. McTaggart.” He says, hoping they can just leave it at that and continue on, but she stops. “And where are you all off to?”

Sean opens his mouth. Alex steps on his foot. Darwin answers, “My house, we were just getting something to eat.”

She raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment on what is probably a pretty obvious lie. “Hm. Alright, then. I’ll see you all Monday.” She starts to leave. Darwin gestures to Alex and Sean and they go the opposite direction.

“Oh, and Alex?” They stop and turn. “Try to remember to get that paper done for my class. It was due Friday.” She turns and leaves. Alex gives her the finger behind her back, and Sean laughs. Darwin rolls his eyes. “Come you guys, party’s gonna start without us.”

The rave is just as crazy as Alex promised. It’s being held in some factory basement on the outskirts of town, and Darwin is impressed in spite of himself. Alex claps him on the back and grins. “What’d I tell you?”

“Yeah, yeah you were right. Congratulations.” They move in, looking for the booze. Darwin knows that Sean has X, but he’d rather save it for later. He spots Raven, dressed like she’s about to go walking the streets, dancing with Azazel, her old boyfriend. He nudges Alex, who turns, sees them, and frowns.

“Well, that’s going to cause problems later.” Darwin nods.

Sean ambles over holding a bottle. He passes it to Alex. “Guys. We’re at a rave. Can we stop worrying about this and go do rave shit?” Alex smiles at him and takes a drink, passes the bottle to Darwin.

Oh well, Darwin thinks, and tips the bottle back.

**Hank**

After he leaves Sean’s house (runs away, more like) Hank goes back to his house and, for lack of a better word, hides.

He does his english paper. Eats an entire bag of chips. Stares at the ceiling. Contemplates running away from home. Misses Raven. Considers going back to Sean’s. Finally decides to get fantastically drunk and forget the whole thing.

He sits up and calls Darwin, figuring he’ll be a sympathetic ear, or at the very least a willing drinking partner. He picks up after about six rings, sounding out of breath.

“Hey, Hank.” He frowns. “Darwin?”

“Yeah, sorry, man, we’re at the rave and I had to go outside or else I wouldn’t have been able to hear you.” He sounds drunk, slurring his words a bit. Hank thinks he might hear Sean, singing in the backround.

Hank had totally forgotten about the rave. “How is it?”

“What?” Hank sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “The rave, Darwin, how’s the rave?”

“Oh, it’s amazing. Like...I can’t describe it, man, right now, but just- trust me.”

“Is Raven there?” Hank asks, not sure what answer he wants. Silence buzzes down the line. “Darwin?”

“Uhh. Is Raven hereee...” Ok so yes. “Nevermind, I’m on my way.” He goes to hang up.

“No no no no Hank wait! I have to tell you!” Hank sighs. “What?”

“Raven told Alex that you fucked Sean.” Hank winced. Well that’s not good. “How’s he taking it?”

“Who? Sean? I dunno man, your the one screwing him”

“No, Alex!” Hank practically yells, mortified.

“Ohhhhh, right. He says he’s fine with it, even though he totally isn’t, but he’s not so much mad at you than at himself for not, you know, growing balls.”

Hank stands up and starts looking for pants that are both nice and that he doesn’t mind if they get destroyed. “Ok, I’m coming over.” He hangs up.

He yells down to his mom that Darwin got a new video game and that he was heading over to his house for the foreseeable future, and leaves before she gets the chance to stop him.

When he gets to the rave site, there are people all over the place in various states of sobriety and undress. Hank figures that the only reason the cops haven’t shown up yet is that it’s so far away from where anyone lives. He goes inside, and it’s actually pretty close to how Darwin described it. There’s a huge dance floor in the middle of the giant room with probably hundreds of people on it. Hank only recognizes a handful of them. He can’t see Raven, or Alex or any of his friends.

He moves along the wall, grabbing a beer and spotting Emma Frost, a senior and head of the group Angel now runs with, on the other side of the floor for a second. He frowns and keeps moving, thinking he might have spotted Sean’s hair.

Up on the second level of the building, he almost bodily runs into Erik Lennsher, the drug dealer. It makes sense, obviously, that he would be at the rave, but it still surprises Hank. Erik glares at him. Hank backs away slowly. “Uh, sorry.”

“Where’s your girlfriend?”

“What?”

“The blond?”

“Uh. I don’t know” He answers honestly, internally freaking out. “If I see her though, I’ll let her know you’re looking for her.” Not. He turns and tries to disappear into the crowd, with only minimal success, but he wasn’t coming after him.

He goes to the railing over looking the dance floor, frustrated by his inability to locate anyone, and sees Raven. Unfortunately, she’s too busy to notice him, occupied as she is with her old boyfriend.

Hank grips the railing hard before making his way to the stairs.

**Raven**

Raven can feel a disproportionate number of eyes on her as she makes her way through the throngs of people at the rave, Azazel in tow. She figures they’re probably looking at her outfit, which she has to admit is a little racy, even for her. Hank would have disapproved, but Azazel doesn’t seem to mind very much, she thinks as he slings an arm around her shoulders and gets them drinks.

She leans into him, taking comfort in his familiar weight and shape against her, and he squeezes her arm, smiling down at her, all pale skin and dark, slicked back hair and charm. She’ll sleep with him, later.

They move to go sit down in a corner somewhere and she spots Sean, making an idiot of himself dancing around. She giggles, a bit drunk, and he raises an eyebrow at her in amusement. Azazel is a Russian exchange student who can drink anyone, even adults, under the table, and her inability to hold liquor is ever amusing to him.

The song changes and Raven suddenly wants to dance. She tugs on his arm, but he resists. “Our drinks.” He protests. Raven smiles. “Let’s just get new ones.” He rolls his eyes, but leads them back to the floor. She immediately presses against him, moving to the beat. He responds in kind, moving sensuously, sinuously, with no effort at all, and it’s fantastic.

He kisses her neck, and she leans into it, closing her eyes-

“Excuse me.” She jerks, and almost looses her balance in her shoes, but Azazel catches her. She whirls to face Hank, who is looking furious. Raven glares. “What? I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

Hank sneers. “Yeah, I can see that.” And that’s it for Raven. She detaches herself from Azazel and get right up into Hank’s space. He glares.

“What is your problem?” Hank scoffs. “What do think-”

“You have no right to interfere with this, Hank! We’re over in case you hadn’t figured that out. Ok, and if you can fuck Sean then I can dance with who ever I want!” He reddens and she pushes past him, leaving him and Azazel behind.

She can feel her eyes start to well up, and she rubs at them, furious at them for betraying her. She doesn’t want to be sad, she isn’t done being angry yet.

She goes and gets another drink, throwing it back and getting another for the walk home. She can’t deal with this anymore. She’s almost at the door when someone grabs her by the arm, and she spills drink all over herself.

“Hey! People are walking he-” She trails off when she that it’s Erik, looking murderous. She flinches away, but he just tightens his grip.

“I need to have a word with you.” Raven panics and tries to tug her arms away again. He doesn’t let her. “Uh. Ok, look I’m really, really-”

“Sorry?” He asks, his eyes glinting madly. She considers screaming, but doesn’t think anyone who’s sober enough to help her is within earshot.

“Yes. Seriously sorry, I didn’t mean to tell him anything, he just figured it- OW!”

“Funny because that’s not what he said.” She doesn’t know what to say, so she just tugs again. This time he lets her go, and she stumbles and falls, right on her ass. He squats down next to her. “Look, I’m not going to do anything to you, but if I ever see you on my property again I will. Is that clear?”

Raven can only nod, tears streaming down her cheeks. Erik looks her over and pushes himself up. He gives her one last discompasionate look and walks away, back into the crowd. Raven struggles to get back up, shaking. Suddenly Darwin is there, holding onto her and asking if she’s ok. She assures him that she’s fine, wanting to get away from people she knows and goes to find a bathroom.

The bathroom is small, and smelly, and apparently the site of many hook-ups. Raven ignores all this in favor of getting herself cleaned up, to the best of her limited ability. She hadn’t brought anything, knowing it would probably just get lost, and she’s a complete mess. Her make up is all streaked down her face from crying, and her dress is probably trash.

She looks at herself in the mirror and glares, and then starts crying again. She slides down onto the floor and sits with her back to the wall, and covers her face with her hands, shaking. She figures that anyone who comes in sober enough to notice her will figure she’s just having a bad trip or something and leave her alone.

As it turns out, she’s wrong about that.

“Well, don’t we look charming.” Raven uncovers her face and looks up. It’s Emma Frost, queen of the bitches. She walks over to the mirror and squints, probably trying to see herself.

Raven glares. “What do you want?”

Emma gives her a hard look. “Your...underwear is showing.” Raven jumps and moves to cover herself, her face burning. She isn’t wearing underwear, it would have shown under the dress. She pushes her self up and moves to the other sink, mortified.

Emma laughs. “It’s ok sweetheart, we all have...” Her eyes flicker over Raven’s outfit. “...bad days.”

Raven glares at her and walks out. This time she really will go home.

**Alex**

Alex and Darwin had been looking for Sean when Alex sees Hank and Raven’s fight from across the room. They gets there in time for it about to become Hank and Azazel’s fight. He physically puts himself between them while Darwin grabs onto Hank.

“We ok guys?” Azazel narrows his eyes at him. “Nyet. Tell your friend to find his own girl next time.”

“She’s my girlfriend!” Hank sounds near hysterical with anger. Alex sees Darwin tighten his grip. “We don’t want any trouble.” He calls out.

Alex nods. “Right, so. We good?” Azazel eyes him before nodding and stalking off. Alex figures it’s a good thing they get along on normal terms, or there probably would have been a hall of a fight.

He turns to Darwin, who still has a hold on Hank, though he isn’t struggling anymore so much as he is pouting. Alex rolls his eyes, feeling far too sober. He meets Darwin’s gaze. “Why don’t you go see if you can find Rav while I take Bozo here outside for some air?”

Darwin nods and releases him. Alex puts a hand on Hank’s shoulder but gets shaken off. He grits his teeth and points to the back door. Thankfully, Hank goes. Alex doesn’t really want to hit him, but he will.

Fresh air seems to help. Hank’s breathing slows down and he runs a hand through his hair, making it go all over the place. Alex smirks at him. “Well?” Hank asks, looking defeated.

“What?” Hank looks over at him. “Aren’t you gonna beat me up or whatever?”

Alex is confused. “I just pulled you out of one fight man, I’m not really looking to start anything.”

Hank hesitates. “I just thought because of, you know...Sean.” Alex groaned and sat down hard on a cinder block. “Why do people keep saying that? I’m not going to go insane. I mean, yeah I- I like him. But I’m not dating him, or anything.” He gives Hank a hard look. “Raven has way more of a reason to be pissed off at you.”

Hank colors and sits down next to him. “Yeah.” They sit in silence for a minute. “She asked me if Ioved her today.” Alex raises an eyebrow. “Well do you?”

Hank leans back against the wall of the warehouse, feeling the bass reverberate through the walls. “I don’t know, maybe.”

“And that’s why you- why you and Sean then?” Hank nods. Alex ‘hmms’ and gets up, suddenly annoyed. “I’m going back in, I need a drink.”

Hank nods and Alex turns away, heading back towards the door, stepping over a passed out dude.

“Alex?” He turns. Hank is staring at him, still sitting on the block, looking pathetic. “Yeah?”

“Thanks. And, I’m sorry, about, you know.” Alex scowls and makes for the door.

**Sean**

Sean leans back against the dirty bathroom wall, staring at the amazing ceiling. He isn’t totally sure where everyone else is, but they’re pretty capable guys, they can take care of themselves, he figures. He’s too busy to go find them anyway. He’s in the middle of discovering what happens when you mix X, booze and pot all in one body. The results are turning out to be...positive.

He giggles, and slides further down the wall, almost laying on the floor. People have been coming in and just sort of using the bathroom around him since he got there. He’s fairly sure he even saw Erik at one point, but he isn’t like, 100% on that.

The door opens again, but Sean ignores it, focusing instead on his shirt and how amazing it is.

“Sean?” He glances up. He has no idea who it is. So he just asks. “Whasit?” The person laughs.

“It’s Darwin, man. You look like hell.” He comes and sits down next to him. Sean rubs his face on him, because he is like, seriously soft. He’s probably the softest thing Sean has ever felt. Darwin laughs again and pushes him off.

“Got X? This has been one hell of a dramatic evening.” Sean hums and gestures at himself vaguely, still absorbed in Darwin’s softness. Darwin rolls his eyes and just roots through his pockets until he finds it.

“Alex.” Sean says, because he wants Alex. Darwin is busy though, so he just gets up to go look for him. Darwin laughs and pulls him back down, half on top of him. “Man, I don’t think you’re in any condition to go anywhere.”

Sean crawls more fully onto Darwin, and runs both his hands through his short cropped hair, just for the feeling. Darwin frowns slightly, looking momentarily confused. “Maybe you shouldn’t...” Sean shrugs and scrambles up.

“M’ gonna go find Alex, should be here.” He stumbles, and falls into a stall door. Darwin just laughs.

**Alex**

Alex finds them like that, sprawled out all over the floor and pissing themselves laughing. It’s about one am. He rolls his eyes, goes back out, and gets Hank, who’s exactly where he left him and together they drag them out of there and back to Sean’s place for the night, because his parents are out of town. They run into Erik, who’s like, stalking the door, looking for people that own him money. He takes the fifty bucks from Alex that he owes and tells them that he saw Raven leave, but otherwise leaves them alone.

They don’t make it to Sean’s house until three, drunk and generally messed up as they all are, and even then it takes Sean half an hour to find the key to get in, much to Darwin’s incredibly vocal amusement.

Awkwardly, Professor Xavier is sitting on Erik’s front step three doors down, looking miserable and a bit drunk, and he notices them trying to get in. He ends up helping them find the key, and even more weirdly, ends up passing out in Sean’s mother’s couch. Darwin doesn’t even make it all the way up the stairs, and Alex can hear Hank on the phone with Raven again. Alex leaves them, having no idea what to do with them otherwise, and goes upstairs to crash in Sean’s room with him.

Alex wakes up the next day at noon or so, and knows that when he leaves Sean’s room, Xavier will either be gone or making breakfast or something equally absurd, Darwin will be annoyingly not hungover, Raven will have left everyone a crying or angry voicemail and Hank will have done something stupid like the time he decided to take a bath during the night and had fallen asleep in it with all his clothes on.

He moves to sit up and finds him self pinned down by Sean, who is laying onto of him, his head on Alex’s chest. Sean groans at the movement and reaches up to grab a handful of Alex’s shirt.

Alex fights down a smile and decides to stay in the bed. He figures he can always uses a few more hours of sleep.


End file.
